Por dentro y fuera del personaje
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: ¿De dónde has sacado estas cosas? Parecemos…no solo "plebeyos". Plebeyos de los años ochenta que viven de gigolós. Suzaku x Gino.


**Por dentro y fuera del personaje**

A veces Suzaku querría pedirle en voz alta, quizás incluso gritárselo, aquello que le suena en los oídos con una voz distorsionada por la frustración cada vez que cierra los ojos y cuenta para atrás hasta enfriarse: _no me toques solo el brazo en broma porque somos amigos o así lo has asumido. En vez de preguntarme si tengo cerveza en el refrigerador, bésame, golpéame contra la pared, une tu ingle con la mía, muérdeme, quítame los guantes y arráncame la chaqueta, ponme la camiseta en las axilas y bájame el pantalón, antes de arrastrarme a la cama. Por lo que más quieras. Métemela de una estocada. Mastúrbame hasta la perdición. O simplemente mátame, porque eso merecen los traidores como yo. Porque quiero ese dolor, tanto que me escuece la piel cuando tu calor toma presencia junto a mí y al quedarme solo en la habitación oscura, no hago otra cosa que menéarmela hasta el cansancio contra la almohada, maldiciendo tu inocencia. Pensando en lo que sería tu boca que emite chistes vulgares allí abajo, cerrándose en mi placer. Me corro de solo imaginarlo unos segundos. Y no te das cuenta o acaso en el fondo te burlas de mí, porque sabes que he comprado de la peor manera posible este puesto. Es como si todos fueran como tú. Preferiría que solo me cogieras_...

Pero sabe lo irracional que sonaría. Y no quiere traumatizar a Gino de por vida. Lelouch, el desgraciado, en un día que terminó en tragedia, le dio la idea.

Lentes oscuros. Jeans viejos que ha mandado a unos empleados de limpieza en el cuartel a conseguir. Camisetas deslavadas, cinturones de piel sintética.

-¿De dónde has sacado estas cosas? Parecemos…no solo "plebeyos". Plebeyos de los años ochenta que viven de gigolós.

"O solo son gays", agregó Suzaku para sus adentros, sonriendo por primera vez en toda la semana maldita, alisándose la chaqueta de color fucsia chillón. Gino tenía razón, pero le había seguido ni bien le explicaba en qué consistiría la "aventura" –yendo a ver una película ni más ni menos que en la zona Once, comiendo sushi de verdad y haciéndose pasar por simples civiles británicos, con nada mejor que hacer que pasear-y se había desnudado delante suyo, bendición de doble sentido a la que estaba acostumbrado gracias a una tortura inventada posmodernamente y llamada "vestuarios", en los que al menos su compañero nunca buscaba los individuales. Y de la que nunca se cansaba, aunque apretaba los labios y bajaba los ojos como avergonzado. De sí mismo, claro que lo estaba. "Muy gays." Culminó, dejándose caer en un banco del parque, siendo seguido por Gino, que miraba a los exjaponeses en su ambiente con una curiosidad fuera de lugar y notable por sus comentarios escandalosos incluso a pesar de los lentes oscuros.

-¿Y qué es lo más interesante que encuentras al vestirte como otra persona?-Recalcó, finalmente, señalándose la camiseta de segunda mano, que era azul eléctrico y tenía unos volados extravagantes en el cuello. Suzaku no pudo hacerle entender que los Elevens, con toda la movida de haber recuperado a Zero y a su vez, con la gobernadora Nunnally a cargo de ellos, estaban un tanto…inquietos, con respecto a sus libertades y sobre todo, a fuerzas opresivas del Imperio, como era el destino de ser, al fin y al cabo, para los Caballeros de Asalto. No quería ser secuestrado por terroristas, ni descuartizado por una turba. Ni él, ni Gino. No esa tarde, que se suponía que debía ser divertida o cuando menos, "liviana".

-Poder hacer lo que me plazca. Sin consecuencias.-Suzaku tuvo ganas de convertir esa sonrisa en una carcajada socarrona. No era una persona con grandes ambiciones, pero aquello que estaba a punto de hacer se le figuraba tal cosa (Apropiarse de Japón, para un hombre con su rango era bastante humilde. Pudo haber codiciado media docena de áreas). Rodeó los hombros de Gino y subió los labios para plantarlos sobre su boca. Duró solo un momento. Tenía miedo, ya se veía apartándose con la cara roja, explicando con mil disculpas que prefería que todo volviera a ser como antes del atrevimiento pero que estaría bien si no era posible, porque estaba al tanto de que algo como eso…

No fue Suzaku el que profundizó el beso, ni el que más tarde sugirió que en vez de ir por sushi, antes que nada buscaran un hotel Eleven. Porque tenían hoteles para eso,¿no? No eran una civilización TAN atrasada y después de diez años de influencia británica, algo debió pegárseles de esa genialidad de su patria. ¿Verdad?

Y Lord Kururugi nunca estuvo tan feliz de contemplar el espectáculo de la ingenuidad Weirberiana.


End file.
